Full Moon
by Sicarius Domini Erebus
Summary: Bella was abused by her family and ran away. The Volturi found her and she is considered Aro's daughter. Features Vampire!Bella. AU. Bella never met the Cullens and is Jane's best friend. Hope you enjoy.


**Originally posted on Storywrite under the name SicDomEreb. I decided to post my story on here to get more feedback. :)**

* * *

><p>I wasn't always like this. I had once had morals, oh how funny I had been, back then. It had been ten years to the day that I had ran away. Ran away from an abusive stepfather and a negligent, painfully oblivious mother. But that was okay. I soon found a new father figure who loved and cherished me. His name was Aro. I soon learned all about him and the secret world he lived in, and gained a new, loving family in Italy.<p>

My seven year old self had been so eager, so pathetically desperate for love, that I had accepted what Aro and the others were without question. Why should I have challenged their ways of life, when they so generously accepted me into it? Me, a human child, with, what I soon learned from Aro, the sweetest scented blood anyone had ever smelled. Their control was tested on a daily basis, over the course of ten long, happy years.

I remember begging them each year on my birthday to become one of them, but Aro refusing every time, saying I was "too young". I knew the reason why he refused my plea; a child who turned into our kind would be uncontrollable, and would expose us quicker than older newborns.

But all that changed as soon as I woke up this morning. I was met in the hallway by a rather hyper Jane, and the forever fourteen year old led me to the throne room, where Aro sat, awaiting my presence. He smiled at me, and I noted his black eyes. His thirst was apparently ignored as he stood up and came to me, wrapping his strong, pale arms around me. The hug was cold, but comforting.

"Happy Birthday, sweet Bella." He whispered into my hair, and it was the last thing I remembered before pain sprung up in my exposed neck. He backed away as I collapsed to the ground, and the two stood a foot away, merely watching the process solemnly. Through my pain, I had grinned up at Aro, happy that I had gotten my most wanted present at last, and promptly blacked out.

When I awoke next, I felt a burning in the depths of my throat, and examined my surroundings. I was in a dark room, the only light shining from the window, a silver haze filling the air. I walked over and glanced up at the night sky, smiling softly as I noted the moon's roundness. I loved full moons.

I sensed someone walking towards my room, and turned as the door opened to reveal Jane. Her face was guarded, crouching in a defensive position as if expecting me to attack impulsively. I didn't let it show, but felt hurt that she considered me out of control. My throat burned once, and my eyes dilated as I caught the sudden, delicious scent wafting through the hall. "Bella, look at me. Do you remember who I am?" Jane asked cautiously, making me look at her funny. Of course I did. She was Jane, my best friend.

The delectable scent distracted me just as I was about to answer, however, and I brushed past her, running at an unbelievable pace, until I reached the throne room and burst into it. Aro was towering over an unconscious figure, and my eyes grew half-lidded, the desire for blood overriding my senses. I took a drunken step towards him, ready to fight him for it if I must. Aro took a step back, crimson eyes watching me as I fed hungrily.

Soon my bloodlust died down, and I stared down at the dead human in mild shock. I had been careless, draining the carcass dry of blood, letting the human die. Instead of guilt or gut-wrenching horror, I felt sheepish as I looked at Aro, and then down at my blood-soaked clothes. Jane had come in moments after I began my feeding frenzy, and shook her head. "Better now?" She commented drily, making me feel lucky vampires couldn't blush. I nodded and noticed Aro had called one of his Guard to take away the body and clean the floor. They were gone in seconds and the throne doors closed swiftly after them.

"So, what now?" I asked, and almost jumped at the musical, velvety voice that resonated from my mouth. I was like them, Aro and Jane, now. I needed to get used it that fact, I thought to myself. Aro smiled at me proudly. "Now, we have Eleazar examine you to determine if you have a gift." Aro stated, rather pompously in my opinion, as the doors opened yet again, to let the Spanish vampire enter.

He looked at me, eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul, if vampires had souls, and didn't react for several minutes. He blinked and smiled, walking over to place his hand in Aro's. Aro stilled for a second, and then broke out into a beam. He removed Elezear's hand and hugged me again briefly. "You have two apparently. You're a mental shield and you can copy abilities when a gifted vampire is within five feet of you." He informed me, making me smile, pleased.

I looked at Jane, who suddenly paled, and grinned. I immediately knew what to do. I drew the power from Jane herself and imagined pain. Her gift wasn't physical, it was all in the mind of the victim, but if you truly feared and believed you would be hurt, you would feel it. Jane screamed for a moment before I relented. She looked shaken and unnerved. Perhaps she would refrain from mindlessly torturing anybody she came into contact with, then, since she now knew first-hand what her gift felt like.

I looked at Aro and concentrated. I walked over and touched his hand. Immediately, thoughts swarmed to me, all filled with love, pride, and giddiness. I let go of his hand and released my control over his gift. It seemed I already mastered my second gift. Elezear was gone, I blinked. I hadn't heard him leave, but disregarded that as I wondered how I would train my shield. Almost as if reading my mind, Jane smirked.

I felt the beginning of pain seeping into my body, but I knew better, plus the pain of my transformation was a hundred times worse. I concentrated on blocking the pain, and to my shock, a silvery bubble appeared around me, protecting me. Jane's concentration broke as she and Aro stared at the translucent shield in awe. Jane walked over and reached a hand to me. Her hand passed through the shield and I moved instinctively, the shield moving with me.

"Perfect, Bella. You seem very powerful for a newly turned vampire." Aro's voice was laced with pride. I swelled under his praise and Jane snorted, punching me. My shield disappeared and we glared at each other, before cracking up. Aro smiled thinly. "Right. Jane, take Bella into the city for a few days. I want to know how well she can control her bloodlust now that she has fed. I believe newborns require a feeding every twelve hours." Aro commanded softly.

Jane nodded and we raced out of the throne room, speeding through the hallways, until we stood outside of the Volturi manor. It was strategically built in the middle of a dense forest, miles from civilization. We ran through the woods, stopping as we reached the city of Volterra. I felt heartbeats and smelled humans all over. Even though my thirst had recently been sated, I felt a burn start up in my throat again.

Jane looked at me carefully and shook her head, smirking. "Now, now, Bella. Aro said every twelve hours. It hasn't even been two since you've last fed. C'mon, I want to be a tourist for once. No draining humans while we're touring Italy. In a few hours, we'll stop for a snack." And so we went, pretending we were newcomers to Italy.

My bloodlust rose steadily, but one look at Jane told me she'd be highly disappointed if I lost it in the middle of the city and went on a rampage. So I grit and bore it, until Jane grinned at me happily, as the last of the sun was going down, and we snuck into a back alley, finding a few men smoking and drinking together. The blood refreshed me, and made me realize how close I had been to ultimately losing it. I looked at Jane gratefully as we fed.

Full Moon (Chapter 1)

I wasn't always like this. I had once had morals, oh how funny I had been, back then. It had been ten years to the day that I had ran away. Ran away from an abusive stepfather and a negligent, painfully oblivious mother. But that was okay. I soon found a new father figure who loved and cherished me. His name was Aro. I soon learned all about him and the secret world he lived in, and gained a new, loving family in Italy.

My seven year old self had been so eager, so pathetically desperate for love, that I had accepted what Aro and the others were without question. Why should I have challenged their ways of life, when they so generously accepted me into it? Me, a human child, with, what I soon learned from Aro, the sweetest scented blood anyone had ever smelled. Their control was tested on a daily basis, over the course of ten long, happy years.

I remember begging them each year on my birthday to become one of them, but Aro refusing every time, saying I was "too young". I knew the reason why he refused my plea; a child who turned into our kind would be uncontrollable, and would expose us quicker than older newborns.

But all that changed as soon as I woke up this morning. I was met in the hallway by a rather hyper Jane, and the forever fourteen year old led me to the throne room, where Aro sat, awaiting my presence. He smiled at me, and I noted his black eyes. His thirst was apparently ignored as he stood up and came to me, wrapping his strong, pale arms around me. The hug was cold, but comforting.

"Happy Birthday, sweet Bella." He whispered into my hair, and it was the last thing I remembered before pain sprung up in my exposed neck. He backed away as I collapsed to the ground, and the two stood a foot away, merely watching the process solemnly. Through my pain, I had grinned up at Aro, happy that I had gotten my most wanted present at last, and promptly blacked out.

When I awoke next, I felt a burning in the depths of my throat, and examined my surroundings. I was in a dark room, the only light shining from the window, a silver haze filling the air. I walked over and glanced up at the night sky, smiling softly as I noted the moon's roundness. I loved full moons.

I sensed someone walking towards my room, and turned as the door opened to reveal Jane. Her face was guarded, crouching in a defensive position as if expecting me to attack impulsively. I didn't let it show, but felt hurt that she considered me out of control. My throat burned once, and my eyes dilated as I caught the sudden, delicious scent wafting through the hall. "Bella, look at me. Do you remember who I am?" Jane asked cautiously, making me look at her funny. Of course I did. She was Jane, my best friend.

The delectable scent distracted me just as I was about to answer, however, and I brushed past her, running at an unbelievable pace, until I reached the throne room and burst into it. Aro was towering over an unconscious figure, and my eyes grew half-lidded, the desire for blood overriding my senses. I took a drunken step towards him, ready to fight him for it if I must. Aro took a step back, crimson eyes watching me as I fed hungrily.

Soon my bloodlust died down, and I stared down at the dead human in mild shock. I had been careless, draining the carcass dry of blood, letting the human die. Instead of guilt or gut-wrenching horror, I felt sheepish as I looked at Aro, and then down at my blood-soaked clothes. Jane had come in moments after I began my feeding frenzy, and shook her head. "Better now?" She commented drily, making me feel lucky vampires couldn't blush. I nodded and noticed Aro had called one of his Guard to take away the body and clean the floor. They were gone in seconds and the throne doors closed swiftly after them.

"So, what now?" I asked, and almost jumped at the musical, velvety voice that resonated from my mouth. I was like them, Aro and Jane, now. I needed to get used it that fact, I thought to myself. Aro smiled at me proudly. "Now, we have Eleazar examine you to determine if you have a gift." Aro stated, rather pompously in my opinion, as the doors opened yet again, to let the Spanish vampire enter.

He looked at me, eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul, if vampires had souls, and didn't react for several minutes. He blinked and smiled, walking over to place his hand in Aro's. Aro stilled for a second, and then broke out into a beam. He removed Elezear's hand and hugged me again briefly. "You have two apparently. You're a mental shield and you can copy abilities when a gifted vampire is within five feet of you." He informed me, making me smile, pleased.

I looked at Jane, who suddenly paled, and grinned. I immediately knew what to do. I drew the power from Jane herself and imagined pain. Her gift wasn't physical, it was all in the mind of the victim, but if you truly feared and believed you would be hurt, you would feel it. Jane screamed for a moment before I relented. She looked shaken and unnerved. Perhaps she would refrain from mindlessly torturing anybody she came into contact with, then, since she now knew first-hand what her gift felt like.

I looked at Aro and concentrated. I walked over and touched his hand. Immediately, thoughts swarmed to me, all filled with love, pride, and giddiness. I let go of his hand and released my control over his gift. It seemed I already mastered my second gift. Elezear was gone, I blinked. I hadn't heard him leave, but disregarded that as I wondered how I would train my shield. Almost as if reading my mind, Jane smirked.

I felt the beginning of pain seeping into my body, but I knew better, plus the pain of my transformation was a hundred times worse. I concentrated on blocking the pain, and to my shock, a silvery bubble appeared around me, protecting me. Jane's concentration broke as she and Aro stared at the translucent shield in awe. Jane walked over and reached a hand to me. Her hand passed through the shield and I moved instinctively, the shield moving with me.

"Perfect, Bella. You seem very powerful for a newly turned vampire." Aro's voice was laced with pride. I swelled under his praise and Jane snorted, punching me. My shield disappeared and we glared at each other, before cracking up. Aro smiled thinly. "Right. Jane, take Bella into the city for a few days. I want to know how well she can control her bloodlust now that she has fed. I believe newborns require a feeding every twelve hours." Aro commanded softly.

Jane nodded and we raced out of the throne room, speeding through the hallways, until we stood outside of the Volturi manor. It was strategically built in the middle of a dense forest, miles from civilization. We ran through the woods, stopping as we reached the city of Volterra. I felt heartbeats and smelled humans all over. Even though my thirst had recently been sated, I felt a burn start up in my throat again.

Jane looked at me carefully and shook her head, smirking. "Now, now, Bella. Aro said every twelve hours. It hasn't even been two since you've last fed. C'mon, I want to be a tourist for once. No draining humans while we're touring Italy. In a few hours, we'll stop for a snack." And so we went, pretending we were newcomers to Italy.

My bloodlust rose steadily, but one look at Jane told me she'd be highly disappointed if I lost it in the middle of the city and went on a rampage. So I grit and bore it, until Jane grinned at me happily, as the last of the sun was going down, and we snuck into a back alley, finding a few men smoking and drinking together. The blood refreshed me, and made me realize how close I had been to ultimately losing it. I looked at Jane gratefully as we fed.

- See more at: /story/11336886-Full-Moon-Chapter-1-by-idkwhattoputhere-noguest# .dpuf


End file.
